


Comfortable

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Eddie has always been uncomfortable. Uncomfortable with his body, uncomfortable with his sexuality, uncomfortable with everyone and everything. He thinks he can find comfort in his friend, Stanley Uris.





	Comfortable

Eddie has always been _uncomfortable_ . Uncomfortable with his body, uncomfortable with his sexuality, uncomfortable with everyone and _everything_ . He pushes himself to be comfortable with things, _self inflicted exposure therapy_ , he'd call it.

He'd swipe through Grindr, meeting up with the men he met on it, and it was always _uncomfortable_ . They always seemed to want to touch him and all he can feel is their germs trying to take him over. He could sit with his friends the next day, sipping at a glass of wine and laughing at Richie's jokes half heartedly but he always felt _dirty_ afterwards.

Stan meets his eyes across the table, giving him a look that shows he sees right through him. _Stan must understand this feeling_ , Eddie thinks to himself, remembering how Stan has to lock the door eight times whenever he leaves the house, and washes his hands three times whenever he touches anything that seems _unclean_ .

 _Stan understands_ , Eddie thinks to himself with a nod in Stan's direction. He takes another sip of his wine, swirling his glass around subconsciously.

After some of the group starts to leave, Eddie eyes Stan again, mouthing "come here," silently, gesturing with his hand as well.

Stan looks around, wondering what the seriousness must be for, going over and sitting in the chair right next to Eddie.

"Stan- I want to have sex with you," he whispers, making a face after a moment of realization. "I want to have sex with you because I know you're clean. You're safe and aren't gonna kill me," he adds.

Stan sits there, dumbfounded. "I, okay," he says softly, looking down at his lap, "I don't know, you sure, Eddie?" 

"Yes, I'm sure, I want to have sex with someone and not feel like I'm gonna die," he whispers back, sounding a little frustrated at Stan's questioning.

Stan just nods, not against it if it weren't for his fear of upsetting Eddie or scaring him off, they've been friends for too long to ruin it. 

"Okay," he agrees. "When and where?"

"Today. Tonight. My house. I gotta go home and wash my sheets," he says with a sure nod, setting down his empty glass and standing up.

Eddie does as he said he would, going back home and cleaning, once his room is deemed prepared, he takes a bath. Bubbles, music, another glass of wine, everything he can do to soothe his anxiety.

He gets dressed in nothing but a fuzzy black robe when he hears a knock on the door, his ashy blonde hair already blow dried and fluffy again. Stan sees him as the door opens, his jaw almost dropping. He thought he'd seen all the sides of Eddie, but apparently there was a seductive one too.

Eddie smiles and greets him with little to no awkwardness, leading him to the bedroom. "You need anything to eat? Water?" He asks, almost stalling in order to put this off, the anxiety already returning.

 

Stan sits on the bed, his shoes having been removed at the door, "Eddie- we came here with a plan, are you sure you want it to happen?" He asks, looking worried.

Eddie sits next to him, putting his own hand on his, "Yes, positive. You're safe," he assures, thinking that he'll be comfortable with Stan simply because Stan is as clean as he is. "Whenever you're ready," he says softly, wanting this to be less awkward but that's not a possibility.

Stan shuffles to sit up on his knees, getting nearly in Eddie's lap, his hands stroking the soft fabric of the robe. His soft lips find Eddie's, trying to initiate something to get them going.

Eddie gasps in surprise, leaning up into the kiss, not wanting Stan to do all the work. He sucks Stan's lip into his mouth, letting his hands travel to Stan's lower back.

Stan pushes him down on the bed, the consensual vulnerability bringing him to be able to do this more comfortably. He brings his hands to the tie of the robe, carefully unlacing the strap with his slender fingers. 

He opens the robe, seeing that Eddie is naked under there. He traces his hands down Eddie's torso, digging his nails into the skin lightly, leaving protective thin red lines.

Eddie arches his back in anticipation of what could come next, his own dominance melting away for once, feeling at ease with the person he's letting take charge.

Stan moves lower, putting his hands on Eddie's thighs and squeezing them, moving his hands up higher to his hips, holding them steady as he brings his lips to the tip of Eddie's dick. He wraps them around, moving them at a slow pace and his voice at a low hum.

Eddie feels the vibrations through his entire body, his hands going to tangle in Stan's dark curls, pulling slightly with a feeble moan. "Oh- God," he whines, grinding his hips up to Stan, feeling the tip of his dick get near the back of Stan's mouth. Stan takes the hint to go further, pulling more of him into his mouth, sucking harder and faster, causing Eddie to crumble even more.

Eddie decides he's being too rough and grips the sheets below him in handfuls, arching his back with a high and airy sound, he doesn't think it's ever felt this good before.

Stan tightens his firm grip on Eddie's hips, Eddie quivering with pleasure, his breathing up to a pant. "Stan, cl-close," he warns through another moan, moving his hips up with Stan's movement. 

Stan nods around Eddie's dick, not stopping now, getting faster again, cringing a bit as hot cum fills his mouth. He slows to a stop, bringing himself back up, looking at Eddie sheepishly as he spits into the trashcan next to the bed.

"Was it good?" Stan asks, not knowing the appropriate way to act afterwards in the nature of this situation. 

Eddie nods breathlessly, sitting up and pulling his robe back around himself. "Stan, I think I like you, love you even," he breathes out, shocked even at his own reaction, but he feels it and felt the need to say it to Stan too.

Stan sighs, the tension in his shoulders falling, "Oh, thank God," he says, leaning back to Eddie for a slower, more passionate, lip bruising kiss.


End file.
